the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 114
Leg Post 114 takes place straight after Leg Post 101, wherein several dark mages sacrificed Canaanite children to grant themselves wishes. Circe was told of the event by her niece, Medea, and while Circe is fine with the experience, Medea is distraught and must use magic to purge the memories of her own actions. The crowd watch the two witches with hatred and they board Circe's Ship and sail away, using telekinesis to move the oars. While Circe assures Medea that she values family, she also warns Medea of betraying her. Circe is glad for Medea to gain power, but doesn't want her to become powerful enough to rival her. Circe once considered PowerPlaying, but she believes that power should be earnt. Her greatest rival is Sauda, who Circe hates and admires. When Medea asks about Circe's personal life, she explains that she is pan-sexual; she loves people for who they are, not their sexual organs. Later, in 1310BC, Sauda contacts Circe and Medea and they find that their wishes have not worked out as they had planned and, thus, Sauda wants to do it again. Circe, however, had consulted her fates and knew that her wish would still happen, however she decides she wants a second wish and agrees to help, not telling Sauda of the truth. Medea refuses to go, unable to stomach it a second time. Circe travels the to Theban Necropolis, where the ritual must be held, away from all of the gods. When Meretseger intervenes, Sauda confirms that this is a religious ritual, and, therefore, Meretseger isn't allows to intervene. Further into the future still, Medea is now an old lady and attending Egyptwarts with some other students, including the mysterious Aman Tabiz. She asks him where he had been the night before, which refers to his meeting with Moses in Leg Post 112. Post Circe's Wishes The dark ritual was over. The Canaanite children were hacked to pieces and the dark mages made their wishes. Only, nobody knew how long before those wishes came to pass. This frustrated Circe, who wanted her wish to be immediate. She would have to take steps to unravel the mysteries of fate and determine exactly when her wish would happen. If it was going to happen just minutes before her death, she would not be pleased. Even worse if it happened while she was sitting on the loo. She walked along the shore were a decrepit, old wharf struck out into the ocean. Many of the local people stood further back, high on a dune, watching her resentfully. Many had tried to attack her last night, but wound up splattered to the four winds. She didn’t like senseless violence, she had to admit. Murdering all those babies had a purpose. Turning people into mush was just to keep them from touching her. Senseless. They should stop complaining about losing one or two mouths to feed and think about making replacements. She looked over at her ship. It was a narrow trireme built by the Phoenicians some decades ago. It was marked by holes, rotten timber and the sails were tattered and torn. None of that mattered, so long as the oars were in fine condition. There was plenty of telekinesis to be done to keep it afloat and functional for a single trip. She waited at the start of the wharf until her companion finally arrived. Circe: “Why are you invisible?” The figure of a woman shimmered into existence. Several of the onlookers shouted at the display of magic. The woman’s hair wasn’t just black, it was void-black. As though all light and colour were washed into it and lost. It was like ink running from her scalp. Her eyes, in stark contrast, were luminous yellow and the light would reflect with a glittering whenever it struck the iris just right. In the dark, they would light up like lamps. Medea: “I didn’t want to… interact… with anyone.” Circe: “I knew you shouldn’t have done this. I did warn you.” Medea couldn’t reply. She was clearly using magic to purge her memories, but just knowing what she did was taking its toll on the young woman’s mind. Circe: “I should have just taken your place. Letting you do it too was irresponsible of me…” Medea: “It was my idea to do it.” Circe: “I still should have stopped you.” Circe saw herself in the girl. A kind of innocence, despite the yearning for power. The reluctance to do what was necessary to get that power. Circe didn’t fault Medea for it, it was only natural. If everyone had the stomach to murder their way to greatness, humanity would have been dead long ago. Medea: “It is done now.” Circe: “At least we didn’t have to kill you, like the other one.” Medea’s pale skin went paler still. Faltering as she had, she was almost made one of the sacrifices. Medea: “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you…” Circe: “You didn’t. In fact, I’m impressed you made it through. I’m proud of that. But, we should go.” Medea nodded and pulled the white hood up over her hair. The two women went to their ship down the wharf and the crowd shuffled along to the shoreline. Circe could feel their hate, like a cloud of toxicity. Medea: “I’ll never come back here.” Circe: “Willingly, you mean.” Circe floated herself onto the deck of the ship, as said back at Medea; Circe: “Who knows what the future holds?” Medea followed Circe onto the ship but had a sad look on her face. Circe: “Come now, it’s not all bad. You’ll get your deepest wish and live merrily.” Medea: “My deepest wish… maybe I should never have made it.” Circe: “Why do you say that?” The oars along either side rose and then sharply plunged into the water and shoved the ship forward. Medea: “I think you have to be very careful about these things. I don’t know if I changed reality properly. If I didn’t… it might not be good…” Circe: “If that’s the case, we’ll deal with it when the time comes. But honestly, I think you’re worrying too much. I want to check the fates, so perhaps while I’m at it we can check yours too?” Medea: “Good idea.” Circe: “I’ll be glad never to see Sauda again, at least.” Medea: “I wonder what someone like that wishes for…” Circe: “Something powerful.” She smirked. Circe: “Like me.” Medea: “Should I even ask?” Circe: “Better not. Knowing you, you wished for something very selfish.” Medea sneered at Circe. Medea: “And power isn’t selfish?” Circe: “I meant… personal.” Medea: “I’m surprise you didn’t.” Circe: “I don’t care about people anymore, Medea.” She saw the flash of hurt on the girl’s face. Circe: “Except for my family.” Medea: “I hope so.” Circe: “Unless you betray me. Then I’ll turn your innards into lampshades.” She then saw Medea shiver with horror and fear and couldn’t help but smirk again. Keeping her little niece in line would serve her greatly. Medea was very powerful, and capable of great things when she dedicated herself. However, she was emotional and prone to attachments. That wasn’t a bad thing, Circe decided. She didn’t want Medea to become a rival, of course. Letting Medea become just powerful enough to be useful, but not so powerful as to usurp her was the trick. Someone like Sauda, on the other hand, was problematic. There were many in the universe that could technically be more powerful than her, but she didn’t see it that way. She long ago learnt of the Narrative and the Story mechanics and of such things as Writers and even of those that called themselves Powerplayers. She dabbled, but it was not satisfying. Power, to her, hand to be earnt. She worked for real power. She wouldn’t just flick her fingers and have it because she wanted it. A good mass murder, that was the better way to earn power! Sauda would probably be one to take the quick route, Circe judged. So long as she existed, she would be the greatest rival for power in the world. For now, all she could do was strive for greater power than Sauda could muster and see who came out on top. Had Sauda not been such a dangerous rival, she might have liked her. In many ways she was as exciting as Medea, as ambitious as Circe but she had such an immense sexual energy that appeared to radiate from her physical and psychological being. She could flick her eyelashes just right, soften her eyes perfectly, cock her neck at the exact angle. All of it induced a thirst in those around her. Circe almost envied it, but since Scylla she doubted she would ever want anyone again. She didn’t want attention or sex. She had wanted Scylla to love her and adore her. She had never felt more human than when she was with that stupid girl. Circe glanced at the water, aware of The Scylla paddling along beneath her. She empathised the hate of those villagers because it was the same hate that boiled within her too. Sometimes she tortured the beast. It did nothing to defend itself. It never fled. It took the full force of her rage, whimpered and crooned with pleads for… mercy. Medea: “Are you okay?” Circe whirled on Medea and the girl shied away quickly, bringing Circe’s mind back to the present. She realised she had bit her own lip so hard it was bleeding. Circe: “I’m sorry, Medea. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Medea: “You kind of scare me all of the time.” Circe laughed. Circe: “There’s my Medea. You always had a wicked tongue.” Medea: “Some say your girlfriends do too.” Circe rolled her eyes. Circe: “Typical. Are these the gossipings in Colchis? I have no woman now.” Nobody knew the origins of The Scylla and Circe wasn’t going to expose her emotional weakness to the world. Medea: “For now. My father said you used to be…” Circe: “A slut?” Medea: “…incorrigible.” Circe laughed. Circe: “I like that. But they’re hyperbolic. A sexually free woman is obviously going to be the source of mutterings. Even in Colchis. I mean not lesbian, if that’s what you think.” Medea frowned. Medea: “You could have fooled me.” Circe: “Man or woman, it doesn’t matter.” Medea: “Oh! What do they call that, now? Both-sexual?” Circe: “I am not bi-sexual either.” Medea: “Then…?” Circe: “Pan-sexual, if you please.” Medea looked startled. Medea: “Doesn’t that mean you’ll shag anything!?” Without taking her eyes off of the horizon, Circe reached up behind Medea and gave her a sharp smack on the back of the head. Medea: “Ow!” Circe: “Don’t be an ignoramus. I am attracted to personality, not to bodies.” Medea: “I know a dog with a very good personality.” Circe: “Careful that sly tongue doesn’t get you into trouble.” 1310BC, ten years since the first ritual was enacted to grant the dark mages their wishes. Sauda sent messages to Circe and Medea and all three found that their wishes can not worked out. Medea did not get her wish, Sauda did not have hers to the extent she wanted and Circe reported that hers hadn’t happened either. Something must have gone wrong and Sauda wanted to try again. What Circe didn’t tell Sauda, was that she had checked her fate and she knew that her wish would, in time, come to be. She just had to wait. Medea was unwilling to try again, resigned to her misery, Sauda believed, but Circe knew she was too emotional for another mass killing. Circe, on the other hand, was very keen. She sailed across the Mediterranean until she came to Egypt and travelled to Thebes. She was surprised that this would take place within the capital of the powerful Egyptian Kingdom, but the people didn’t seem to care for the lives of the slaves. The tale spun was the need for depopulation of the slave numbers and many of the wealthy Egyptians thought it only sensible. Sometimes Circe wondered why people called her evil… She arrived at the Theban Necropolis and was guided by a bunch of girls in gauze outfits. More of that sexual energy, only it was now being spread to Sauda’s disciples. Circe: “Why are we in this entombed city?” The girl looked up at Circe, slightly over her bare shoulder, and practically purred her words through the turquoise veil; Disciple: “No gods would allow us to defile their temple.” Circe grinned at that. Circe: “How entertaining!” They went down into one of the tombs still under construction, the one meant for Seti I himself. Down there, Circe met with Sauda and the other dark mages she had managed to convince to join their cause. Soon, carts filled with children were being driven across the necropolis. Even the guardian of the necropolis, Meretseger, stood silently and just watched. She had protested at such sacrilegious behaviour upon sacred grounds, but Sauda, being head priest, had jurisdiction to determine not only what was sacred ground, but also declared this to be a religious ceremony and, therefore, permitted. Meretseger had murdered the guards bringing the children; her circumventing this ceremony, but Sauda countered by having her priestesses bring the children instead, forcing Meretseger down. Circe admired the social power that Sauda had accumulated but wasn’t jealous. She didn’t care for ordering people around. When the time came, Circe couldn’t help but give a happy smile as she anticipated her new wish coming true… Many decades, and many adventures, later, Medea was slouching in her seat. She crumpled up a piece of paper, aligned it on her desk and, with perfect precision, she flicked it straight to the back of the head of Aman Tabiz. Egyptwarts, Isis’ School of Magic, was currently occupied by just a handful of students. Medea, Aman Tabiz, Imhoptah, Hermes Trismegistus. Aman just sighed as he felt the paper hit him. Medea: “Where were you last night?” Aman turned around his in seat. It was much too small for him, given how bulky he was. Aman Tabiz: “Were you in my room?” Medea gave a little shrug and widened her eyes. Medea: “I… might have been?” Aman Tabiz: “You are such a pain.” Medea: “You love it.” Aman Tabiz: “Why are you even a student here anyway? Your magic is… much too good to still be a student.” Medea: “I’m here for the hot boys.” Aman glanced around the room, first at the many-armed guy, then the old guy and then at the teacher. A woman. Aman Tabiz: “Riiiiiiiiight…” Category:Post Category:Leg Post